


Curls

by Janamelie



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet where Rimmer ponders Lister's liking for his curls and vice versa.  Established relationship.  </p><p>Set post Series X; spoilers for "The Beginning".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curls

Rimmer had been taught from an early age to despise his hair.

The man he had known as his father had blamed their mother's side of the family for the unruly manes of all four of his sons.  They had been subjected to regular lectures on the importance of a sensible haircut for any self-respecting red-blooded male.  Particularly those who were destined for the Space Corps.

John, Frank and Howard had learned to manage their locks, but Arnold had always struggled.  No matter how much gel he used, his bird's nest - as a cruel classmate had dubbed it - could never be subdued for long.

A minor thing perhaps, but yet another black mark against him in his parents' eyes.

 

 

Lister's utter disregard for such niceties had confused and infuriated him.  No man should wear his hair in plaits which made him look like a girl from certain angles.  It just wasn't on.

 

 

But that had been nothing compared to his bewilderment when bunkmates had finally become lovers.  Far from disdaining Rimmer's curls, the Scouser took a palpable delight in ruffling them every chance he got.  Rimmer had become extremely grateful for his ability to alter his appearance in moments.

_Odd how you can get used to something you never thought you would._

He gave Lister's tresses one final pass with the hair dryer, then ran a comb through them.  Hypnotised by the motion, he only realised its increasing sensuality when dilated dark pupils met his.

As they kissed, he buried his own fingers in curls which were tighter than his own but equally soft and springy.

The sofa creaked under their weight and resounded to short sharp breaths until the loud thunk-thunk of Kryten's footsteps outside drove them apart.

"Later," Lister mouthed at the flushed hologram as the oblivious mechanoid updated them on the latest exploits of the vending machines.


End file.
